Image projection is used in a variety of different applications. For example, electronic slide shows and presentations are frequently projected onto a wall or screen for viewing by a relatively large audience. Additionally, many television and home entertainment systems use an image projected onto a wall or screen to provide a much larger image than is readily available using a monitor or cathode ray tube. Another known example of image projection is the movie theater, which typically uses image projection to show movies to a large audience.
While image projection provides a large, quality image, the visibility of projected images can be greatly impacted by the amount of ambient light in the room or area where the image is projected. Generally, a projected image is easier to see in low ambient light and more difficult to see in relatively bright ambient light.
However, the surface onto which the image is projected also has an impact on how visible the image is in different amounts of ambient light. For example, some projection surfaces make the projected image somewhat easier to see despite relatively bright ambient light. Other projection surfaces may enhance the visibility and quality of the projected image in a relatively low level of ambient light.